10 Year Reunions
by Crystal Sora
Summary: After 10 years, the Yami's are back, everyone seems to be coming back to Domino, but where is Yugi, does a reunion hold the key to finding Yugi or bringing Yugi out of hiding, and what happens when he returns. [On hold]
1. 10 years after

10 Year Reunions

"…" talking  
'…' thinking  
(…) just me talking

(Insert Yu-Gi-Oh them tune:  
Yo yo yo yo yo your move!

Yu-Gi-Oh! Your move!

Yu-Gi-Oh! It's time to du-du-du-du-dududududududuel!

Yu-Gi-Oh! (-Oh! -Oh! -Oh!)

Your move!

Yu-Gi-Oh is king of games!

It's time to du-du-du-du-dududududududuel!

Yu-Gi-Oh! ( -Oh -Oh -Oh!)

Part: 1/?

Warnings: spoilers to the end of Yu-Gi-Oh

Genre: General/Romance/Humour?

Pairings: YxYY SxJ, BxR, MxM, hits of YxOC

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh;

Description: After 10 years, the Yami's are back, everyone seems to be coming back to Domino, but where is Yugi, does a reunion hold the key to finding Yugi or bringing Yugi out of hiding, and what happens when he returns.

Just a little message for dragonlady222 (which this story is dedicated too)

"So you have wished it and so it shall be" why did that sound like Desiree off of Danny Phantom…Rose it your entire fault

**

* * *

10 years after**

Ishizu sighed as she stood in the same place she stood ten years ago she hadn't changed much just grew a little taller and matured more, after the battle between Yugi and the Pharaoh, she still remembered that day and they had lost Yami/Atem as well as two others that she wish not to think about, she sighed again, so much had changed over the years, Seto and Joey had gotten together just 3 years ago, and were thinking of marriage, her brother had kept in contact Ryou who now lived back in England , while he travelled around the world meeting Ryou when ever he could, not much could be said for Yugi though was no one had seen him for the past 10 years they weren't sure if he was alive, well I guess this was the 'beginning of a another' nothing much then she sighed as she turned to head home she herd a sound coming from inside the collapsed tomb, wondering what it was she decided to enter it.

* * *

"Set are you sure this will bring him out of hiding, I mean how do we know he'd find out if there's know way to tell 'im"

Mokuba watched from the door way as his brother and his fiancé discussed the Kaiba Crop 10 Year Reunion party but it wasn't for everyone to go to only himself, his brother, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Solomon, Pegasus, Rex, Serenity, Ryou, Mai, Mako, Rebecca, Arthur, Duke, Ishizu, Espa Roba, Malik, Odion, Alister, Rafael , Valon ,Zigfried Lloyd, Leon, Vivian, and Yugi of course but while everyone said they could come, Yugi remained a mystery.

"And I still don't know why you invited some people either"

Mokuba sighed Joey was right some of the people invited Seto didn't even like

"Stop changing the subject pup I invited them so it didn't look like it was only there to draw him out"

"Well how are you going to if it doesn't know it's going on or about it?"

Mokuba turned to leave them two it, they will be making out anyway with there little fight forgotten he smiled 'oh he'll find out, don't you worry' he thought as he entered his room and locked it, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number and waited for the person to pick up.

* * *

Dust and collapsed stone pillars covered the tomb, it looked untouched in years, and well since no had been down here in years, Ishizu roller her eyes of course it would be untouched, she listen carefully was she heard a few voices 'it can't be she thought' as she got closer she was met with 3 pairs of eyes, 1 pair of brown, a pair of Navy blue/Violet (that according to a website so sorry if its wrong) and a pair of crimson,

"Ishizu is that you?" the crimson eyed one asked,

"Yes pharaoh it is me" she replied 'this can't be good, as soon as both Ryou and Malik move on with there life they come back, they aren't going to take this well' she thought.

* * *

Out side a small house that sat near a beach stood a tall man he had shoulder length black hair with sliver and electric blue streaks going though it he eyes where a deep blue/purple colour which hid many emotions, he was speaking to someone on his cell,

/ok thanks for the info Mokie…I don't know if I can come I'll have to see…well cya soon…take care now bye/ he closed his cell and placed it in his pocket and turned to look out on the ocean this always calmed him down, he soon felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around him and a head leaning on his shoulder, he leaned into the person.

"What was that about?" ask a girl with long black hair with 2 silver streaks one on each side of her face, her eyes where icy blue colour, who was the one that had her arm around the man

"Oh that was Mokie a friend of mine telling me about something, you've met him before"

"Is he that one that stayed with us, when me and you were together, and got freaked out?"

Yugi nodded

"And what did he tell you?"

"That his brother is holding a reunion"

"Cool…so you gonna go"

"I don't know Sor, I'd have to ask Keith for time off though remember we do have a busy lifestyle now"

"I know, but if you mention that it's a reunion I'm sure that he'll let you go

"You think…I mean I don't know if I want to go, there isn't really anything there I'd like to go back too"

"If you say so Yugi…if you say so"

Both of turned and headed in to house with their arms wrapped around the other waist

'Hmm, why have I got the feeling that _he's_ back…he can't be…maybe I should go back…hmm'

* * *


	2. He’s on his way back

10 Year Reunions

"…" talking  
'…' thinking  
(…) just me talking

Part: 2/?

Warnings: spoilers to the end of Yu-Gi-Oh

Genre: General/Romance/Humour?

Pairings: YxYY SxJ, BxR, MxM, hits of YxOC

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh;

Description: After 10 years, the Yami's are back, everyone seems to be coming back to Domino, but where is Yugi, does a reunion hold the key to finding Yugi or bringing Yugi out of hiding, and what happens when he returns

dragonlady222:- thanks, no Mokuba isn't the only one who knows the were abouts of Yugi, don't worry I'll be ok in the end, you'll have to wait and see as with all my stories

A.YamiYugi:- I'd try to but internet problems came up, they will…soon

Arion Girl:- now you love my stories, thanks yes you were, and here's the next

**

* * *

He's on his way back**

Ishizu paced the living room think on what to do, 'Ryou has just gotten over his Yami and Malik well he's the same, but Yugi, oh I don't know he's out there somewhere, and hasn't been seen for what…10 years…oh Ra what I'm a going to do…there's a reunion soon maybe I should take them with me…I mean it would be for the best if Ryou and Malik know there back' she turned to the three yami's

'I'd better call Kaiba and tell him that I'll be bring 3 more guests'

* * *

It had been a few days since he had that phone call from Mokuba, and yet he still wondered, if he should go, and why he had the feeling that Atem was back, he couldn't be he was gone, he left Domino to get a way from it all, but was 10 years long enough, should he go back, and see them again, he had all ways wanted to see them again, but he never found the time too and there wasn't any reason for him to go, Mokie had kept him up to date with texts and calls, but that was all, granted he didn't tell him what he was up to, Mokuba never asked that

"Yug' get you butt down here now…Keith wants to talk to us now"

"Ok Sor I'd be down in a min"

He sighed and got up and headed down the stairs to the meeting room as he looked around the room it had a long table with 8 chairs, turned to see Sora sitting there bored out her mind, he took a seat next to her. He noticed that Keith, Kura, Matt and Tai were nowhere to be seen

Keith was his manger was a split between fun and out going and strict and serious, he had short ginger hair that was combed back, and hazel eyes, Kura was quite serious at times as well as sarcastic he was a every day Seto Kaiba, he had white hair, and crimson eyes which had made Sora think he was the 'love child' of the tomb robber Bakura and the Pharaoh Atem and had come up with her own story on why Bakura hated the Pharaoh, which Yugi had found very funny and still did, Matt, was quiet around strangers but bubbly and open with his friends, he wasn't the brightest bulb in the bunch but tries his best, he had short bland hair that was always spiked up, blue eyes, and freckles on arms, legs, face, and chest. Dimple in one cheek, Tai was the compete opposite to Matt, personality wise, Matt had short black hair and green eyes and a scar on his left cheek. Together they were a tight group of friends, even thought at sometimes they didn't get along.

Yugi sighed and looked out of the near by window there where times when he wondered how his friends in Domino where doing

* * *

/ok Ishizu thanks for telling me, I hope those guests of ours behave…no, no news on Yugi's where abouts…yes we're all worried about him…yea if he does come back…he'll have a lot of surprises and catching up to do…well cya ya soon…bye/

Seto sighed he couldn't understand how he'd could get in contact with Mai and the others but not Yugi…it was like he'd disappeared of the face of the Earth, and that wasn't like Yugi one bit, his Grandpa had said that one day he saw Yugi packing something's and the next he was gone, he just left, no note, nothing, he wished he could find him, everyone missed him,

"Any luck Set"

"No Joe no luck what's so ever, that was Ishizu telling me that she's bringing 3 more extra guests, is Serenity with you"

"Yea but se said she had to go and see Mokuba about something to do with college, since they're in the same college or something"

"True…but they're in different classes together aren't they?"

"I think so Set" Joey answered as Seto wrapped his arms around Joey and they both looked out of a window and looked up at the sky both of them had the same thoughts which where

'Please come Yugi…we miss you so much'

* * *

There was a knock at Mokuba's bedroom door

"Come in"

The door slowly opened and Serenity stepped in and shut the door behind her, Mokuba smiles, got up and hugged her, which she returned

"So did you tell him" she asked

"Yea I did, he said he wasn't sure if he'd go"

"Oh"

"I know I hope he does come it would be a shock for all of them"

"Yea they think if he does come he'll have a lot of catching up to do, and they'll wonder how he found out" Serenity giggled

"Hmm yea but I'll be surprised when they find out they we're the ones who knew where Yugi has been all these years"

Mokuba smiled both him and Serenity who where Yugi was, but only Mokuba had seen him, he'd had accidentally dumped into him while he was in America, Yugi had invited him to stay a while, which during that time he'd met Yugi's new friends and got freaked out in the process, Serenity hadn't met him but she had walked in Mokuba while he was talking to him on the phone, and had demanded to know what was going on, He had told Yugi that she knew, he said that it was ok, but know else was meant to know, which left Mokuba wondering why Yugi didn't want anyone to know.

"But are we doing to call him and ask his if he's coming or are we just going to leave it" Serenity asked

"Leave it we've already got the others wondering what we've been up to, and plus it'll be better if we don't know if he's coming, it'll make it seem that we don't know anything"

"Yea good point Mokie" Serenity giggled as Mokuba raised his eye brow to that

"Well let's hope it goes well no matter what happens" he finely said

Both smiled and looked out of a window and looked up at the sky both of them had the same thoughts which where

'Please come Yugi…everyone misses you and wants to see you'

* * *

"So you mean to tell me that we've been gone for 10 years" Bakura inquired, both him and Marik had changed over the years they where in the afterlife/shadow realm

"Strange it only felt 2 maybe 3" Marik replied, Yami just rolled his eyes and replied

"That because time goes more slowly where we once was"

"Oo someone is in a bad mood what you missing Yugi"

"Like you're missing Ryou and Malik"

This made everyone go quite as they all had hit a soft spot as all tree yamis sighed and closed their eyes

Ishizu sighed as she watched the 3 yamis, she felt sorry for them, it was clear that all 3 of them cared for their lights, but she didn't have the heart to tell Yami that Yugi had been gone for the past 10 years, and that was the reason why Seto was hosting this party to get him out of 'hiding', she smiled a sad smile she hoped that Yugi would appear, for the sake of Yami, she saw the sadness in Yami's eyes as well as in Bakura's and Marik eyes, she decided to tell them about what was going to happen

"Listen, there is away that you can be reunited with your lights…you see in about a weeks time Seto is holding a reunion for everyone we've come across and I have a feeling that Malik, Ryou…" she stopped deciding if it was good or not to get Yami's hopes up "and Yugi" she sighed and now hoped that Yugi would be there as she saw the hope in Yami's eyes

'Yugi please be there…I hope that you can now sense that Yami's back and that might bring you back…I know that Malik and Ryou will be there but you…please be there' Ishizu thought as she looked out of the window and up at the sky

While Yami thought as he also looked out of the window and at the sky 'Aibou'

* * *

"Now that everyone is here and calmed down" Keith stated as he glanced at everyone as I was saying…

Yugi sighed he hated these meetings where it took about 10 minutes to get everyone together, another to get settled when it all could have been over quicker if Keith told everyone at the end of practice it would only take a few minutes if that, 5 maximum but no it had to done in formally and in a meeting.

He couldn't shake of the feeling that Yami was back, it had gotten stronger, and suddenly he felt something it was like their old mind link he felt hope filler thought then the heard

//Aibou//

His eyed widened "It can't be" he whispered to himself, he looked around to see that only Keith was in the room…he had decided , he got up and walked over to Keith

"Keith?" he asked unsure if he'll let him

"Yes Yugi what can I to for you?"

"Is it ok if…?"

"…You go to a reunion that someone you used to know is holding and at first you didn't want to go but now you've got a feeling at you should go."

"Yeah…but who"

"Sora told me late night, but I feel that you should go, I mean it's not good for you to lose contact with the ones you care about…"

"Oh Piss Off Kura" the sound of Sora shouting then storming up stairs and slamming a few doors

"…and I'd take Sora with you, I think she could do with sometime away from Kura" Keith finished, Yugi smiled and replied while hugging him

"Thanks Keith"

"Go on tell her know what your plans are, and let me know about 2 day before you want to leave so I can sort everything out"

Yugi smiled and he turned to leave he turned his head to see Keith looking out of the window

"Thanks Keith"

"It's not a problem I know what it's like to lose contact with someone"

Yugi smiled sadly and left and headed up the stair's to his shared room, he wanted to tell Sora what was going to happen, and to see if she was ok, Sora and Kura have never gotten along in the 7 years that they knew each other, as he entered his room he saw Sora out on the baloney, she looked to be ok, but Sora was one who hid her emotion as she had the impression that it was for the best, he saw the tear streaks on her face, he hated it when Sora was upset, doing what he knew was best he wrapped his arms around her, as soon as his arms had pulled her into him she burst into tears, Yugi stood there and held her in his arms comforting her, he knew Kura had done this to Sora he was the only one who could make Sora burst into tears, after a while Sora calmed to a state where she could talk properly.

Yugi lead her to his bed that was by the window her was on the other side of the room, as they sat down still in each others arms, he smiled

"You know that reunion I told you about"

"Yea I do, I spoke to Keith about it after you told me"

"I know you did, and I'm going to go, I feel that I need to"

Sora smiled "That good, 10 years is a long time (This was going to the name of this story but since this story revolves around a reunion I changed it) to be apart from someone or friends, I'm sure what Mokie have told us is true"

"Yea I know it is, there's also another reason why I want to go back"

"And that is?"

"Do you remember that person I told you about?"

"The one who stole your heart"

"Yea 'he's not the only one how has taken that' that's the one, let just say I think he might back"

"Oh really, well have fun then"

"Your coming with me you know that"

"Really"

"Yes, Keith said that it would be for the best, if you came, take a break from Kura"

After that it all went silent, Sora said that she was going to have a shower then hit the sack, which Yugi nodded to, he turned to look at the sky he fell back onto his bed, and thought 'what if he's back, what am I going to do to, I love him but I think I love Sora,' after a while of just landing there he realized

"Oh great now I have to pack and that mean Sora can get a hold of my shirts it going to fun" he whispered to himself as he went to get ready for bed.

* * *


	3. Let the reuniting begin

10 Year Reunions

"…" talking  
'…' thinking  
(…) just me talking

Part: 3/?

Warnings: spoilers to the end of Yu-Gi-Oh

Genre: General/Romance/Humour?

Pairings: YxYY SxJ, BxR, MxM, hits of YxOC

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh;

Description: After 10 years, the Yami's are back, everyone seems to be coming back to Domino, but where is Yugi, does a reunion hold the key to finding Yugi or bringing Yugi out of hiding, and what happens when he returns

Ok before you continue please go back to the beginning as I've rewritten the pat 2 chapters and changed 2 of the characters

dragonlady222:- lol yeah it would be but I kinder have something in mind for Sora and I need something else for Yugi to return for

Sorry for a late update other things got in my way, so sorry if it's a bit off, at least I've updated it

**

* * *

Let the reuniting begin **

Ishizu sighed as the headed towards the plane which was going to take them, to the reunion, the 3 yami's followed it had been 2 days since they had returned, Yami had been kept asking about Yugi since, she had told Bakura and Marik that Ryou and Malik would be there when they got there and would be glad to see them, but when Yami asked she answered, 'sure' but in a unsure way she really didn't want to lift his hopes, since Yugi had been gone for 10 years and no one had said they had heard from him, she hated lying to the ones she cared about. She hoped that someone had seen or heard from Yugi and that he would be there, and would make Yami happy, she then felt a hand upon her shoulder, she turned to see Odion was the one who had placed the hand on her shoulder

"It'll be ok Ishizu…everything in the end comes out ok" Odion said confidently

Ishizu smiled at him and replied "yea it will" 'I hope' she thought afterwards as she entered the plane and got ready for it to take off

* * *

Yugi walked along the hall way towards the kitchen, tomorrow both him and Sora would be heading to Domino, already he had changed his hair to make him look more like his old self and less noticeable, his sliver and electric blue streaks were now yellow and crimson, the same colours as his hair used to be until Sora got a hold of it, as he entered the kitchen he was met with nothing special, just Sora eating her breakfast while reading the daily newspaper, she to had changed her hair instead of the 2 silver streaks, she now had electric blue tips he chuckled which coursed her to look up and at him 

"What's so funny" she asked

"Oh nothing, I see you've changed your hair as well"

"Yeah well I can't have people noticing me can we, we have enough trouble here as it is without coursing trouble over there"

"True Sor, I don't think Keith would be happy if we did"

"Nope he wouldn't be, oh and guess what, that reunion we're going to there's a bit about it in the paper"

"Man Sor why did you tell me that, I wanted to say 'what' but anyway what it say?"

"Well it says 'it's only a few days until Kaiba Corps big reunion, it appears that only a select few have been chosen to attend'"

"That's all?"

"Nah it also goes on about a rumour that the only reason it was set up was so it could bring the King of Games A.K.A Yugi Motou out of hiding…I wonder why"

Yugi chuckled and rolled his eyes

"Well I have been gone for 10 years, I would expect them to 'try' and bring me out of hiding"

Sora smiled "well it seem that if the rumour is true it's worked as you are going to make an appearance there…oh and if I was you I would remove toughs contacts of yours"

* * *

Ryou looked out of the plane window he sighed, who knew how much longer until he reached Domino City AirPort there he would meet up with Malik, he decided to listen to the music player he'd borrowed of Malik last time he saw him, he turned it on and much to his luck to was a song by A Sky of Shattered Shadows, he smiled he loved A Sky of Shattered Shadows, but he frowned as soon as he heard the song that was one, it was called 'Meet you there' (1) he loved the song it just reminded him too much of Bakura, he sighed again as the song continued he'd just gotten over what Bakura had done to him, but he'd had figured out that even though he hated him he loved him, every time he thought about him his heart would fill with love, and that empty void would fill, it was then he'd gotten that feeling that Bakura was back, and close, he shook it off but it was back again 

'It can't be, he's gone so how can he be back' he thought and he continued to listen to the music that played

* * *

Malik laid on his hotel bed that was paid for by Kaiba Corp, he shifted slightly 

"I thought he was gone so why am I getting that feeling he's back, he can't be, he's gone, so why am I sensing that he's back…and why am I talking myself…agh how long until Ryou gets here I haven't seen him in like 2 weeks…why am I still talking to myself"

* * *

"Shadow is soo hot I can't believe his gay" 

"But didn't he had a thing with Hikari and isn't she in like all him pictures, posters and what not"

"Yeah your right Rachel, so does that mean that he likes boys and girls…what do you think Tea?"

Tea snapped out of the daydream she didn't think she was in

"Huh…oh sorry Liza I was thinking" she replied rubbing the back of her neck

"Tea aren't you meant to be getting ready for the big reunion soon"

"Yea I'm heading there tonight witch reminds me I'd better head back and pack, so I'll see you lot around"

Tea walked along the street she couldn't believe that in the place of four years A Sky of Shattered Shadows had become the biggest and most famous band ever, anyone who was anyone knew them and loved them, everyone of there songs had meaning behind them and stuck the hearts of many, Tea had seen them in concert not to long ago and man did she have fun and to see Shadow, Hikari, Phantom and Tenshi up close and live on stage it was a breath taking sight, and seeing Shadow topless was the icing on the cake, shaking her to get the vivid fantasies of Shadow and herself.

She entered her apartment she had lied about need to head home and pack, since she was packed and ready to go the cab would be picking her up in about 5 hours she just wanted to get away from her friends for a bit and think, it was strange how that on the same day as the gang spilt up was also the dat that everything began to go wrong, first there was Yugi leaving for no reason what's so ever no note, no call, nothing, no one knew why or where he'd gone he just packed up and left just like that, then after that everyone decided to move on with there lives hoping to make there dreams come true well try and make them come true. But what was Yugi's had it come true so many thoughts began to circle around Tea's mind she nearly miss the knocking at her door

"It's open" she yelled

2 tall men dress in suits appeared before her

"Miss Gardner?" one of them asked

"Yes that's me what can I do you gentlemen for" Tea replied

"We're here to take to The Kaiba Crop reunion party"

"Oh ok gentlemen"

Tea got up, picked up her stuff and followed the men out of the apartment block and in a limo

'Trust Kaiba to make everything soo formal' she thought as she readied herself for the journey and the reunion

* * *

"Hey Keith has it been all sorted" 

"Yes Yugi everything has been booked the world will know on the day of the reunion"

"And the tickets"

"Will be sent to you when I get them, I'll call you when they're on the way"

"Do the others know?"

"Yes they do, we'll meet you 1 week before, the day, don't worry we'll all look different so we don't call any unwanted attention,"

"So everything been arranged"

"Yes it has, now go and get your things you'll be leaving soon"

* * *

Yugi stared out of the airplane window watching the clouds, Sora was beside him asleep as she always seem to fall asleep on flights 

"Well it looks like I'm going back…and may I'll find out why I feel that he may be back" he said to himself

"Well at lest I don't have 2 fathers that keep kidnapping you…"

Yugi turned to Sora with a smile on his face…she always talked in her sleep ever since the day he met her he knew for the moment one his life would never be the same. He then slowly closed his eyes and thought back to that every day almost 10 years ago that he left…

* * *

And now I have another past part I have to write I think most of my stories have 1…yay fun… but anyway what do you think Yugi and Keith have planed and will the reunion go has planned, how will Yugi and Sora arrive will the recognise them…so many question and the only way to find the answers and that review… 

Meet you there by Simple Plan don't own…a song that I feel fits what Yugi feels after Yami's gone


End file.
